


How did fighting go to having sex with you?!

by Reinaousa



Category: How to Fight (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, oversimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinaousa/pseuds/Reinaousa
Summary: hobin and taehoon have sex...lol (might take requests)
Relationships: taehoon x hobin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea but i want taehoon to rail me also lol writin smut makes me fee llike a losr

Hobin didn’t know how this happened to him, he never expected to be in a position where Taehoon was looking at him so wantingly, lustful, where he was kissing and touching every part of his body, and the worst part that made him feel like he was going insane was that, he liked it. 

  
In all honesty, Hobin didn’t know what they were fighting about, a talk about a videogame character turned into a heated debate and it ended up in Taehoon kicking him, Hobin quickly retaliating, trying to calf kick him, Taehoon already knowing most of his moves easily dodged the attack. Hobin could easily see, he had no way in hell in winning this fight, it wasn’t a closed area, or somewhere that limited Taehoon’s kicks, in short, he was fucked. But something about the thrill of not knowing what to do in this situation, and the adrenaline running through him made him excited, maybe a little too excited as he then felt his pants get a bit tighter. Still being in the midst of getting his ass kicked, he was a little slow to realize that he had a boner. ‘Fuck.’ Hobin thought terrified as he tried dodging another hit from him, also trying to hide his pants. Taehoon hadn’t realized this, being too preoccupied trying to block Hobin’s hits, it was an uncomfortable position to be in. Every hit Taehoon threw his way only excited him more and his face was red as a tomato, mostly due to the embarrassment, and excitement he was feeling, this had never happened to him when he was fighting others, so why now? Is he backed up? He knows he hasn’t jerked off in a while but,--    
Hobin was kicked directly in the stomach before he could finish the thought, being in pain, and laying on his back he didn’t know that he was in a position where Taehoon could see his raging boner. Dead, Hobin felt dead. He’s had multiple instances where he had made a fool out of himself, but this surely was the moment he wanted to die the most, he wondered why god hated him so much. He could hear Taehoon, and see him visibly stiff, now realizing.    
  
“What the fuck.”   
  
That’s it, he was done for! He was sure Taehoon would never let him live down this moment, hell he’d probably beat him up even more for getting turned on, already bracing himself, he bowed at Taehoon’s feet, only thing he could do now was beg for forgiveness. “I’m so sorry!!!! Y’know hormones- things just happened and I don’t really know what, I swear to you i’m not a pervert I just--” shutting himself up from more embarrassment he just sighed, a few tears escaping his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Hobin said in a tiny voice. It was silent, deadly silent as Hobin could feel his heart beat in his chest, shaking and embarrassed as even right now, his boner still wouldn’t go down. He heard a small laugh coming from Taehoon, he felt his ears sting because of how flustered he was, great now he was being mocked. He felt himself get kicked back, might as well brace himself for the beating, his boner still being exposed, Hobin tried rushing to hide but before he could, Taehoon put his foot over it, stepping on his boner. He let out a squeak as he covered his mouth, looking up a Taehoon in confusion. “Hey what are you doing-!” This only made Taehoon move his foot around even more. “Not a pervert eh? Then why is it still hard? Don’t tell me you enjoy getting beat up?” Taehoon said, there was a light teasing tone to it, he looked at Hobin straight in the eyes, seemingly enjoying seeing Hobin writhing and dying of embarrassment. “Of course not! It just….happened..” The pressure of Taehoons foot on his crotch left Taehoon crouched down, face to face with him. Avoiding eye-contact, he could feel Taehoons steady gaze on him.    
“We’re both guys, there’s no need to be embarrassed. Just like ya said, things happen.” He said with a devilish smile. There was once again, a long moment of silence. Hobin didn’t know what to do in this situation, Taehoon was looking at him, almost like a predator would do to its prey. “Yeah normal! So...I’m just, going to head...to the bathroom…” Hobin said awkwardly, making the action to get up but Taehoon just pushed him down on his back. “Wouldn’t it be better if I helped ya?”    
  
  
Now, Taehoon wasn’t gay. He never liked guys, or really anyone, everyone was always too scared to talk to him so he just never formed a romantic interest in anyone. But Hobin was somewhat of a special case. He didn’t know exactly when he started seeing him in a different light, maybe when he saw how good natured he was? That he started to grow a bit more fond of him, they occasionally hung out, sure mostly with Jiksae and Gaeul but strangely today they both had to cancel, meaning it left him and Hobin alone, in his house. Sure Hobin always kept a distance from him, which enraged him a bit. Where was that attitude when those other bitches threw themselves at him? And in the fit of jealousy, he might have gone a bit too far in picking a fight with him, but he could say it worked in his favor? He didn’t know Hobin would react like this. His body and mouth had a mind of his own and before he could stop himself he looked at Hobin dead in the eyes “Wouldn’t it be better if I helped ya?” Now he’s done it, if Hobin rejects him it’s all over, he’d probably never show his face around him again. Taehoon looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was screaming at himself. But strangely, Hobin looked to be contemplating his words.    
“Ah geez what’re you saying…” Hobin said covering his face as he blushed. Giving a small little nod. Taehoon’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he was stunned, never imagining Hobin would actually accept his proposal. Fumbling a bit he began unbuckling Hobin’s pants, he looked to see if Hobin was looking but he wasn’t, he was probably as embarrassed as he was. Or imagining it was some hot girl doing it instead. The thought filled him with jealousy as he then ripped Hobin’s hands out of his face, kissing him as he rubbed him through his underwear with his hand. Hobin was surprised as this was his first time ever kissing anyone, especially kissing a guy, but it wasn’t bad. No it wasn’t bad at all, it felt nice, he leaned into the kiss letting out little gasps as he began to feel even more excited with all the touching and kissing happening. Looking down he realized that Taehoon too was hard, he blushed a bit before pulling away from the kiss, looking up at Taehoon who seemed to be as excited as he was. Taehoon kissed Hobin’s neck, trailing his arms under Hobin’s shirt as he pressed their bodies together, eventually taking off Hobin’s shirt. Sure he wasn’t as fit as he was, but it was still a pretty sight to see, seeing Hobin underneath him, moaning and a blushing mess made him want to see even more of it.    
Pushing down Hobin’s pants and pulling down his underwear, Taehoon felt a bit embarrassed, he didn’t do sexual things with anyone so he was inexperienced, but he wanted to try pleasuring him. Wrapping his hand around Hobin’s dick, Taehoon began to jack him off. Hobin gasps as he tries to cover his mouth, he was a guy, of course he has jacked off before, but right now it felt so different. Being touched by someone else felt very different. Taehoon found it cute how Hobin was trying so hard to stifle his moans, he went to go and try to give him a blowjob but Hobin stopped him. “Huh?” Taehoon said, confused as to why Hobin pushed his head away, did he not want to do it anymore? “I..I can do it..for you instead..” Hobin said in a small voice, looking away as Taehoon looked at him stupidly. Holy shit. Nodding dumbly he gulped as Hobin went over to him, unzipping Taehoon’s pants as Hobin sucked in a breath, no surprise he was big there too. Not knowing what to do, Hobin just went off from what he saw in porn films. Luckily Taehoon wasn’t experienced that much either so he didn’t mind how clueless Hobin was. Grabbing it by the base, Hobin stuck it in his mouth, licking it a bit. “Ah shit- It feels so good Hobin…” Taehoon let out grunts of pleasure as he grabbed Hobins hair, pushing him down a bit without warning. Tears gathered into Hobin’s eyes as it was almost in enough to turn on his gag reflex, he steadied himself by placing his hands on Taehoon’s hips, sucking and trying to make him feel good to the best of his ability. Hobin pulled back as he looked up at Taehoon, looking at him in the eyes before looking away as he grabbed Taehoon’s hand and put it on his hair. “You can...be rough if you want..” Hobin said as Taehoon nearly combusted. Without warning, Taehoon thrusted into his mouth, fucking it deeply as tears fell down Hobin’s face. Even though it felt painful, something about Taehoon thrusting into his mouth so desperately and deeply turned him on. “Fuck, Hobin I think--” Before he could finish his sentence he had come inside Hobin’s mouth. Pulling away he looked at Hobin coughing, wiping the drool and cum that had spilled, Taehoon admired his face for a bit before he went to go grab some tissues for him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to do that…” Not getting a response from Hobin he felt a bit worried, had he felt pressured to go through with it? “I can understand if- ya don’t want to be friends-” Before Taehoon could finish his sentence Hobin had kissed him, growing a bit confident. “I can do the other thing too…I won’t make it hurt.” Hobin said as he tried to further pull down Taehoon’s underwear before Taehoon stopped him.    
“Hold up, I am not being the bottom.” Taehoon said as he wacked him across the head, Hobin falling backwards. “What?! Why! I thought I was top, no way in hell I’m letting you touch my ass!” Hobin said as he covered his chest, somehow thinking it’ll protect him. “Why do you have to make things so difficult, taking it in the ass shouldn’t hurt that much!” Taehoon said as he began to undress Hobin more. Frantically Hobin stopped him. “Wait wait wait! Shouldn’t we have condoms?!” Hobin questioned. “Why would we have condoms?? It’s not like if I cum inside you you're gonna get pregnant...you wouldn’t right…” Taehoon said, him and Hobin shared the same terrified look, not really knowing how gay sex works. Quickly taking out Taehoon’s phone they both read about how to have gay sex safely. “Ohhh...you put on condoms so you don’t transmit infections, and put on lube?” Hobin said as Taehoon looked just as mystified as he was. “So should I go buy condoms?” Hobin asked as Taehoon looked at him like he was dumb. “Yeah right and get arrested?Are you stupid? Just leave it to me and go shower.” Taehoon said as he zipped up his pants, grabbing a few extra cash to go buy it. “Hey that’s my money--” Taehoon closed the door. That bastard.    
  
After showering, and Taehoon coming back and showering as well they both looked at each other, both clearly still confused, not knowing how to set the mood. “So it’s agreed I’m top?” Taehoon said randomly as Hobin blushed. “Only because you asked nicely!” Hobin argued as Taehoo laughed. Hobin’s heart skipped a beat, right now...Taehoon looked cute? He was losing his mind already. Taehoon went closer to him, kissing him as they made out. “I can feel your dick against me, it didn’t take much to get you hard huh?” Taehoon said in his ear as Hobin smacked him. “Way to ruin the mood idiot!” Hobin said glaringly as Taehoon rolled his eyes. Taehoon grabbed the lube, pulling down Hobin’s underwear and poured some on his fingers. “I think this is how you do it...tell me if it hurts..” Taehoon said as he slowly put a finger in, start off slow the article said, he even watched some gay porn while at the store to see how to correctly do it. “It feels weird…” Hobin said scrunching his nose, it didn’t hurt as much, it just felt weird having something inside him. “I’m going to add another finger in okay? Um...i'm going to start...moving..” Taehoon said embarrassed, already having a hard raging boner from seeing Hobin like this. “Just go ahead and do it stupi--ah!” Hobin gasped as he was filled with another finger, it felt weird with Taehoon moving, was it supposed to feel this good? Letting out little moans he barely realized when Taehoon added a third one in. “It-- it feels good- Mgh!” Hobin let out a particularly loud moan as Taehoon hit a spot inside him that made his brain go crazy. “Oh did I get your prostate? Yeah I heard it feels nice, don’t hold back your moans..it’s cute.” Taehoon said ramming his fingers there more, making Hobin even more of a moaning mess. “Idiot what- type of things- ah! Are you s-...saiyng-!” Hobin blushed, did Taehoon really just call him cute, and why did it make his heart beat faster. “I think I’m gonna cu-” before he could, Taehoon pulled his fingers back, not letting Hobin finish just yet. “Taehoon why’d you-” Ready to protest he looked at Taehoon with a glare before realizing what he was doing. Taehoon had grabbed a condom putting a bit of lube on it before looking back at him. “I’d say it’s time for the real deal, don’tcha think?” Taehoon said as he placed his pp in the front of Hobin’s entrance, slowly sliding it in. It felt so much different from Taehoon’s fingers, even just the tip made him feel like he was already so full. “Wait- Taehoon wait it feels-!” Hobin moaned as he bit his lip, it felt strange. “I’m already half-way in…” Taehoon said breathily heavily as he felt like he could cum right now, but he didn’t want to ruin it so quickly.    
“You can...move now..” Hobin said through deep breaths. Taehoon went in slowly, careful not to hurt him. Once he was all the way in he stayed like that for a while, getting himself comfortable. “I’m going to start thrusting.” Taehoon said, grabbing Hobin’s hips. “You don’t need to announce everything you’re gonna do-” Cut off by a moan Taehoon thrusted deeply as Hobin smacked his arm lightly. “Ah! Dummy I wasn’t - read-...y! Haah!” Hobin covered his mouth as Taehoon kept thrusting, he felt his mind going blank as it felt so good, too good, why did he reject being bottom in the first place? “You’re good at contradicting yourself.” Taehoon joked as he kept ramming into Hobin, leaning down he kissed Hobin, thrusting in a bit more harshly than before. Hobin felt his heart warm as he felt fuzzy, why was Taehoon making his heart beat so fast? Like how his heart would beat around Bomi...was he...gay?! He never...liked a guy so maybe he just likes the feeling of getting fucked in the ass! There’s no way he has a crush on Taehoon of all people! “So adorable, I want to mark you all up..” He took that back, maybe he was a bit gay for him. “Shut up…” Hobin said as he tilted his head to the side. “Just don’t make it too noticeable…”    
Taehoon almost had a nosebleed as he thrusted into Hobin quickly, he sucked in his neck and bit it lightly as he loved the way it marked him, it truly looked like Hobin belonged to him, maybe that would drive away all the other girls. Fucking him even more he felt himself getting closer to finishing, and he could tell Hobin too was close. “Fuck...Hobin I love you..shit!” Just as Taehoon came so did Hobin right after. “Me too!” He said as he then came, letting out a loud moan.    
  
They both panted heavily, Taehoon staying inside him as he collapsed on top of Hobin. “Ugh! Get off you’re heavy!” Hobin said, trying to push Taehoon off him. “Did you mean it…” Taehoon asked quietly. Hobin blushed as he then grabbed Taehoon’s face. “Of course I do…” Hobin said with a smile as Taehoon kissed him immediately. “I love you too!”    
  
“Hey Taehoon…”   
“Yeah Hobin?”   
“Why are you hard again?”    
“....round 2?”   
“Fuck me.”    



	2. more sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....more sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat well my children

Taehoon entered Hobin’s apartment like it was normal, the two had been dating for a while and had grown close to each other, their days would mostly be spent going on dates, Taehoon sometimes rushing to Hobin if he had gotten in a fight, it was no surprise he was a trouble magnet. The viewers had suspected something going on between them, but Taehoon and Hobin hadn’t said anything about it, so all they could do was speculate. 

Making himself some ramen, Taehoon ignored the muffled sounds of a tied up and gagged Hobin as he struggled against the rope he was tied up against, shaking in pleasure as he had a vibrator in him. “Dumbass don’t push so hard, it’s going to mark your skin.” Taehoon said as he shook his head, loving the way at how Hobin was a shaking mess. Hobin was tied up, blindfolded and gagged as drool slipped down. There was no use in trying to talk to him as he probably wasn’t listening.   
Sighing, Taehoon got up as he stopped the vibrator, stopping it as he wanted Hobin to listen to him. “Do you know why I had to do this to you? After I repeatedly told you to not fight that lunatic, you went behind my back and did it anyway.” Taehoon said as he could hear Hobin sniffle, obviously feeling bad. “Not only that you went to that bastard MMA fighting guy for advice, now do you know why I’m so angry?” He said as Hobin gave a small nod, his ears red in embarrassment. “Good boy, but don’t think I’m done with your punishment just yet.”   
Taking off the blindfold and gag, Hobin looked at Taehoon with red eyes, he was crying from the overstimulation. 

Such a pretty sight to see Taehoon thought as he wiped Hobin’s eyes, pulling him into a sloppy deep kiss as he unzipped his pants, suddenly thrusting into Hobin. “Taehoon! I-I’m sorry…! Ugh, please I- Ah!” Poor Hobin could barely form a sentence as Taehoon pounded into him mercilessly, not giving him a chance to even speak. Taehoon was treating him like a toy, something only meant to please him, and even though the thought of it was hot, it still brought him a bit of shame as a few tears escaped his eyes. “Taehoon! Mgh-! The ropes are too- tight!” Hobin said as he could feel them dig into his skin, but Taehoon paid no mind to it, only seeking out his release.   
“Fuck Hobin…” Taehoon grunted as he then came inside of him, Hobin shook as his toes curled , letting out an orgasm as he came the hardest he ever did. Both panting heavily. 

Taehoon cleaned himself up as he then untied Hobin, Hobin looking at him silently, still wondering if he was upset. “Does it sting?” Taehoon asked as he went over the red marks the rope left. “A little.” Hobin said, wiping the left over tears. “Come on lets go take a bath, I really messed you up this time.” A small teasing tone could be heard, as well as worry as he picked Hobin up easily. Taking him to the small bathroom. 

Filling the tub up with warm water he placed Hobin in as he too started to undress and join him. The tub was a bit too small for them but they somehow fit as a bit of water spilled. Grabbing the shampoo, Taehoon started washing Hobin’s hair, as well as grabbing the soap and cleaned him, especially down there. “Are you still upset?” Hobin asked in a small tone. “Was, not really that mad anymore.” Taehoon replied, scrubbing down Hobin. “I’m sorry...but it’s just that he hurt Gaeul and I couldn’t let him get away with that!” Hobin said with anger, getting riled up as Taehoon massaged his shoulders, Hobin instantly relaxing. “I know, I would’ve done the same if it was for you.” Taehoon said with a blush, looking away. “But still! I can’t forgive you for going to that MMA fighter guy!” Crossing his arms like a child, Hobin let out a small laugh.   
“I’m sorry, should I go to you next time?” Hobin pulled him into a kiss. “I’m still mad.” Taehoon said, trying to keep up the facade. “I think we both know you’re lying.” Hobin laughed, blushing as he hugged Taehoon. 

“Either way! I never knew you were into that type of stuff...I was surprised when you just grabbed me and tied me up.” Hobin said with a blush as Taehoon smirked. “But you liked it right?” Hobin looked away and stayed silent. “Come on lets head to bed, i'm sure you’re feeling sore after all that.” Taehoon said as he kissed Hobin lightly. 

Taehoon made sure to hold Hobin tightly, after all Hobin was his.


End file.
